


Homesick

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets homesick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            Harry flopped onto his hotel bed, mumbling into the bedspread.

            “What’s wrong?” Louis asked, sitting on his bed.

            “Nothing,” Harry said.  “I’m just tired.”

            “Tired, or tired of touring?” Louis asked.

            Harry sat up, blinking a few times. “I don’t know.”

            “Well, do you miss home?”

            Harry sighed. “I don’t know. I just feel tired.”

            Louis got up and moved to Harry’s bed, sitting beside him. “Are you okay?”

            Harry leaned onto Louis’ shoulders.  “I don’t know.”

            “When did you start feeling…tired?” Louis asked, leaning his head onto Harry’s.

            “A while ago,” Harry said. “I just don’t know why I feel weird.  I should be happy, this is an amazing life.”

            “I miss home, too,” Louis said after a long pause. “It’s okay.”

            “It’s silly, though,” Harry said. “We’re living the dream.”

            “But we never get to just go home,” Louis said. “And even when we do, we’re still not on a break, there are still fans around us, we’re still getting calls and keeping up appearances.”

            “It’s the only bad part to this,” Harry said, closing his eyes wearily. “It’s just so constant.”

            “That is the bad part,” Louis agreed. “But you just have to remember all of the good parts.”

            Harry smiled, turning his head into Louis’ shoulders.  “I know, it’s just hard.”

            Louis patted Harry’s knee lightly.  “Maybe we’ll get used to this life.”

            “Yeah, eventually,” Harry said. “But not yet.”

            “Eventually is good enough,” Louis said quietly. “I can live with eventually.”

            “Me, too,” Harry said.  “I really hope so, at least.”

            “We’ll be fine.”

            Harry leaned up to kiss Louis’ cheek, making him smile.

            “Go to sleep, okay?” Louis said. “Maybe it’ll help.”

            Harry nodded.  “Okay.  Don’t have too much fun without me.”

            “Okay,” Louis said. “I won’t.”

            Harry crawled under the bedding, fiddling with the edge of the blankets. “When you go to sleep, can you stay in my bed?”

            Louis smiled, standing up. “Sure.”


End file.
